


Secrets

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Jemma is not very good at keeping secrets





	

Fitz ands Jemma stood by the counter of the playground’s kitchen. Jemma had just made them a fresh pot of tea. 

“So remember,” Fitz said placing his grumpy cat mug down on the island’s top. “Daisy’s party is tonight, but it’s supposed be a surprise. So don’t mention that _anything_ is happening tonight. 

“Fitz,” Jemma smirked with a chuckle. “I think i can keep a secret.”

Just at that moment none other than Daisy walked into the kitchen. Fitz could tell she was sweaty. _Must have been training._ But Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jemma tense slightly at the sight of their friend. _Oh crap! Jemma don’t do it!_

“Hey Daisy!” Jemma said in an uncommonly chipper voice.

Daisy looked slightly taken aback as she made her was to the refrigerator. “Ummm, hey Simmons. You seem very happy today…”

“Do I?” Jemma gave an unconvincing shrug. “I’m just has is all!”

 _Shit_ , Fitz thought holding back the urge to cover his face with his hands. He should have known Jemma couldn’t keep a secret. Especially, when it was something like a birthday party for one of her best friends. 

“She’s just excited about out date tonight,” Fitz said coolly. 

“Yes!” Jemma shouted loudly, still acting jumpy.

 _Jemma shut up!_ Fitz begged her in his mind. He glanced over at her hoping to catch her eye, so that he could somehow tell her to stop talking. However, he attention and eyes were on Daisy.

“Yeah I’m excited!”

“I can see that,” Daisy said pulling a cold water bottle from the refrigerator.

“Yeah,” Fitz said throwing an arm around Jemma and pulling her into him. “We haven’t had a chance to have a date night in a while.”

“So excited,” Jemma grinned. “Tonight is gonna be-.”

But Fitz used his hand to turn her head towards him. Then he hastily covered her lips with his. 

“Whoa there guys!” Daisy shouted causing some of the water that had been in her mouth to dribble down her front. “I didn’t realize you guys did PDA,” she laughed awkwardly wiping her t-shirt.

Fitz pulled back and released Jemma so he could look up at Daisy. “We just haven’t kissed in a while ya know? So i figured why not now?” Now it was Fitz that sounded nervous. He and Jemma had never kissed in front of anyone. 

“I see,” Daisy said with a nod and a confused grin. “We’ll i’mm gonna go and leave you two alone so you can get back to it.”

Fitz could hear Daisy giggle quietly as she walked out the door. He sighed once she was out of earshot and slumped over slightly onto the counter of the kitchen island. 

“What the heck is wrong with you Fitz?” Jemma asked as her cheeks began to burn red. “Why did you kiss me in front of Daisy?”

“The only way to shut you up was to kiss you!” Fitz replied with a moan that turned into a laugh. “You cannot keep a secret woman!”

“I was doing completely fine! Now Daisy probably thinks we just go around kissing each other all the time in front of people!” Jemma could help but giggle a little as she starred at the boyish grin on Fitz’s face. “That kiss might have given away the party!”

“I mean if you didn’t already give it away! You were far too smiley.”

“Would you like me to be less smiley?” Jemma asked sassily placing her hand on her hips.

Fitz stood up straight and wrapped his arms around her waste, grinning. “Maybe when keeping secrets. But you know i love your smile.”

Jemma blushed again smiling down at the ground. Her hands the left her hips and traveled up to Fitz’z chest.

“See there’s that beautiful smile i love,” Fitz said nuzzling her temple with his nose before kissing her cheek. 

Jemma glanced up at him and gave his lips a quick peck. “Daisy has probably already figured out that we’re throwing her a party. She can hack our phones you know. So she’s most likely seen the texts with Mack, Bobbi and Hunter.”

“True,” Fitz sighed. “But i do think we should do as she said and… Get back to it. It has been too long, and i’ve missed your lips.”

Jemma flashed Fitz a wolfish grin. “Well then i think we can fix that…”


End file.
